History of Rock
|image = Funk Train.png |band = Danny & Phineas |genre = Blues, rock and roll, psychedelic, funk, glam metal |runtime = 2:01 |band2 = Love Händel |before = Music Makes Us Better |after = Ain't Got Rhythm |video = iovl13T59hk}} was a song sung by Danny of Love Händel to Phineas and Ferb in "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together". It was sung in 5 styles: first Blues, then Boogie-Woogie, Psychedelic, Funk, and ending with Metal. Lyrics Danny: Sit down, I'll tell you a little story... ...Hit it! (Blues) Danny: When I was a boy, down in South Illinois, I heard a man playing blues, oh, what a wonderful noise. He had an old guitar, but not a dollar to his name, Making music so sad, but he was happy just the same. He gave me a wink, and said: "Son, let me share the news... If you want a happy life, you gotta learn to sing the blues!" (50s "Boogie-Woogie") I asked my daddy for a guitar, Oh, I begged and I plead, I said I wanted to play the blues, and he just nodded his head. Daddy said when he was my age, "Boogie-Woogie" was the thing- Phineas: Just take the blues, throw out your hip, and add a little swing... Danny: Ah, music has the power, that without it, he'd a-sworn That he'd a never met my mom and I'd a-never been born... (Psychedelic guitar solo) Phineas: So what's this? Danny: This is Psychedelia; It's where the guitar solo came from. Phineas: No, I mean what's with all the colors? (Music suddenly stops) Danny: I have no idea. (Funk) Danny: Ha! I kept learning All the powers my guitar had... I made it go "walka-walka" 'Till it was so good it was bad Phineas: Just make a face, and stomp that bass, You can make that rhythm bump... But this is just the blues, but in a way that makes you wanna shake your rump! Danny: I can make you clap your hands... (Clap, Clap) I can make you get up and dance... If you wanna shake your booty, my friend, You gotta give the funk a chance.... (Metal/Rock) Danny: Metal! Pound your fist in the air! Metal! Bang your head full of hair! It's crunchy, and it's nasty, full of bad attitude... Phineas: Your parents will think you're crazy, Your neighbors will think you're rude Danny: Believe it or not, it's all the blues again; You just add a little fuzz and turn your amp up to 10! Music has the power to change your life, Forever! (Guitar solo) Shuh! Background Information *'History Lesson:' In response to when Phineas asks about the colors, the answer to it is back in the '60s, a man would stand in the back of the stage and pour paint onto a projector so that colors would swirl on the background of the bands playing. This was meant to counteract side effects of fans who were using L.S.D. *This is the only song so far to accumulate 5 different styles of music in one song. *The "Too Young Line" is said right before the song. *In a way, the visual performance of the song may be a homage to the video for Red Hot Chilli Peppers' song "Dani California" as it also features a music-through-the-ages theme. * In the 70s funky part of the song, Phineas is dressed like Elton John, including his star-shaped sunglasses. *During the metal scene of the video, Ferb is dressed as Slash from the band "Guns n Roses" but strangely, he is playing the drums, while Slash is known as one of the world's best guitar players. Phineas is dressed as Guns n Roses' lead singer Axle Rose from the 88 Ritz show. Danny is wearing a fishnet shirt, a homage to Motley Crue's drummer Tommy Lee from the Shout at The Devil album cover. The "SHUH!" noise Danny makes at the end is used by Axle at the end of Welcome to the Jungle. *'Animation Error:' When Danny plays the guitar solo in the psychedelic section, if you look closely, it's actually a four stringed bass what he plays. It shares the same animation model as bandmate Bobbi Fabulous's bass. *During the "psychidelia" part of the song, Ferb looks like John Lennon. Phineas has a double-ended guitar during the Metal/Rock part of the song. * The title of this song was originally thought to be Danny's Story since Danny introduces it by saying "Sit down, I'll tell you a little story". Song title was confirmed as History of Rock via BMI website (BMI Work #9855080). * All of the songs that the members of Love Händel performed from their debut episode made it onto the Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack except for this one. In the original version, the Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack contained 28 songs, including History of Rock. * Right before the psychedelia, Danny switches guitars from the original red one to a purple one. See Also *List of songs *''Ain't Got Rhythm'' *''Fabulous'' *''You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart'' *''Music Makes Us Better'' *Title Sequence Lyrics Category:Songs Category:Love Händel Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Season 1 songs